


Diner Days

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Gilmore Girls AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gilmore Girls AU in which Hak owns a diner and Yona is Lorelai.</p><p>Could not think of an appropriate title, so... I might change it later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A very short first chapter. Was meant to be a one-shot at first, but kind of turned into multiple chapters.

“But Haaaaaak!” Yona chided on a whine, raising her empty coffee mug, “I need _at least_ two cups of your coffee before I can go to work—you know that!”

“You’re going to die early, you know,” Hak returned, filling the cup once more with a sigh.

It was their usual morning banter, and Hak tried to ignore Kalgan’s smirk over his identical cup of coffee.

The kid was much too observant for 15, a fact that Hak had lamented every morning since the Hiryuu mother and son had moved to Fuuga when the kid had been, what, five?

He’d been way too observant for his age then, and Hak had hoped he’d grow out of it, but no luck.

And so, every morning, Kalgan listened to his mother whine about coffee, and smirked at Hak when he obliged her requests for more, as Hak resolutely ignored the kid.

It had worked pretty well until recently.

Kalgan’s smirks were now typically accompanied by a wiggling of his eyebrows and sneaked glances at Yona, who tended not to notice them—or was very good at ignoring them.

Today the smirk-and-eyebrow-wiggle show was followed by Kalgan pretending to stretch and turning it into pointing at his mother, who failed to notice the action because she was turned in just the right way to talk to her neighbor, Lili, and thus didn’t see the pointing.

Hak made a face at Kalgan from the counter of his grandfather’s diner and returned to taking breakfast orders.

Kalgan heaved a giant, melodramatic sigh and rolled his eyes before standing and packing up the rest of his books.

“Time to catch the bus, Mom. I’ll see you later!”

“Have a good day, Sweetie!” Yona grinned back as Kalgan dropped the customary kiss on his mother’s cheek and rushed out the door.

As Kalgan walked out, Kija, town every-man, rushed in, rambling about breakfast and asking how long it would take to get eggs versus a plate of pancakes.

Hak grudgingly put up with the man, as usual, and Kija went with the eggs and bacon and then sat at a corner table, glancing at the clock every five seconds like he was in a rush to get to whatever this week’s job was.

Lili finished her breakfast and bid Yona goodbye, earning herself a grin around a coffee mug as Yona waved her friend out the door.

Within minutes, Yona was glaring at her watch like it had greatly offended her by reminding her it was time to go to work.

Hak grabbed a to-go cup from the counter and quickly filled it and set it on her table before she could leave.

When Yona looked quizzically at him, he explained, “You look like you could use more coffee.”

Yona made a face at him, but picked up the cup and smiled as she said, “Well, thanks. See you later, Hak.”

As she walked out the door, red hair swishing behind her just a little, Hak forced himself to walk away and check on Kija, whose food Min-soo had brought over a minute ago.

Kija was glancing at his plate skeptically and Hak sighed.

“You want the pancakes instead, Kija?”

As Kija babbled on about the eggs looking like eyes and the fact that he was in a hurry and pancakes would take too long, Hak sighed.

Just another crazy day in this town of weirdoes.


	2. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer second chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaaaay, now that this has been sitting in my drafts for FOREVER... Have a second chapter.
> 
> Who knows if there'll be a third. Probably someday. Heh.

Yona and Kalgan returned to the diner after work and school, as they usually did at least once a week, and Hak braced himself for more of Kalgan’s stupid antics.

Surprisingly, the kid was focused on his homework and telling Yona about kids at school more than on making faces at Hak, which he appreciated.

Since being accepted into a private high school near Kuuto, and having to take the bus there and back most days, Kalgan seemed to have less enthusiasm for making faces and comments directed Hak’s way a lot of evenings, which was… strange, but kind of nice.

Hak refilled their coffee mugs (inwardly lamenting that he was contributing to their early-wrinkles-and-death situation) as Yona recounted another story about her assistant, Jae-ha, getting too chatty with a guest that day.

To be honest, Hak had been impressed when Yona had mentioned being the manager of an inn at the edge of town, having met her best friend, Yun, there after moving to town. 

Yun was the chef at the inn, and frankly a little serious, even for Hak’s taste. But he had to admit that the guy made really good food.

Jae-ha was much more interested in flirting with guests than with actually helping Yona with things, so Hak often wondered why she kept the guy around, but it wasn’t his business so he’d never asked.

Kalgan said something that Hak couldn’t hear but had apparently made Yona laugh, judging by the sound echoing from their corner table in the quiet diner.

The grin on Yona’s face made him grin, Hak realized with a start, and he frowned briefly before Yona looked up and her gaze met his.

He hadn’t realized until that moment that her smile could get any bigger, but it did, for the briefest of moments, before Yona averted her gaze and went back to sharing stories about the inn with Kalgan.

Kalgan snuck a look at Hak while his mother answered her cell phone, and both things made Hak scowl. He gestured angrily to the sign on the wall that declared that cell phones weren’t allowed in the diner.

Kalgan snorted as Yona shrugged and mouthed apologies. She did not, however, take her phone outside.

Hak sighed and tried hard to ignore the fact that Kalgan was making dumb faces at him, stepping into the back room until he was sure Yona was done on the phone.

As he walked back out into the diner proper, he noticed Kalgan sticking his tongue out at him as Yona stuck her phone back into her purse, sighing.

“That was Yun,” Yona offered as Kalgan turned back to her, curious.

“What did he need?” Kalgan asked, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

“There’s some sort of leak in the kitchen and Yun can’t find any way to fix it,” Yona explained with a frown, and Hak’s ears immediately perked up.

“Did Ik-soo break something again?” Kalgan asked, frowning.

“No,” Yona sighed, smiling at the reference to the cat that Yun had grudgingly allowed to hang around the inn. 

Yona’s gaze landed on him, and Hak froze for about two seconds before adopting a frown and asking, “What?”

“Haaaaaaak,” Yona began in a sing-song, smiling at him. “Would you come with me to the inn and see if you can fix a leak?”

Hak crossed his arms, keeping his arms crossed as he asked, “When?”

Yona’s expression grew more apologetic as she asked cautiously, “Right now? Please?”

Hak sighed and Yona rambled, “It’s just that Yun is kind of freaking out and it’s too late to call a repair guy, and they’d over charge us anyway, and—”

“It’s fine,” Hak interrupted, gesturing to the otherwise empty diner. “I can close up early and come take a look.”

Yona’s face brightened immediately and she clapped her hands happily. “Thank you thank you! I owe you one. Seriously.”

Hak waved a hand flippantly, assuring her, “Don’t worry about it.”

“I can help you clean up—” Yona began, but Hak gestured to the door. 

“Go help Yun keep looking for that leak. I’ll meet you at the inn.”

Yona huffed at him but stood, following Kalgan to the door, arguing mildly over whether Yona should drop Kalgan at the house or if Kalgan would walk.

Hak tuned them out as he worked on putting up chairs and the door closed behind them, sighing as he finished cleaning up and ran upstairs to grab his toolbox.

The things he did for people.

But Yona had a point: calling a repairman at this hour would cost a ridiculous amount of money, even for this tiny town. It made more sense for him to check it out right away and at least come up with a temporary solution if he couldn’t fix it immediately.

With another sigh, Hak locked up the diner and headed for the inn to see what kind of trouble Yun had gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case it wasn't clear, Hak is Luke, Yona is Lorelai, Kalgan is Rory (I couldn't find a girl character who would make a good Rory to my liking), Kija is Kirk, Jae-ha is a reverse Michel (he'll be in the next chapter), Yun is Sookie, and Min-Soo is Ceasar. Also, Lili is Babette, but interested in older men, not younger ones.
> 
> I have part of a second chapter typed out but...
> 
> I was going to note something else, but then I forgot it.


End file.
